a collection of beautiful girls
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: Come and look inside. You will see the stories of beautiful girls, each unique in their own way. They will face trials and tribulations, but can tell it all so lovely. And this is my story of beautiful girls that I call my friends. The beautiful authors of the Clique fandom. First: how to catch a moonbeam.
1. musical touch

**Hello everyone. This story is dedicated to some of the best authors in Clique Fanfiction history, and this one is for one of my best friends, how to catch a moonbeam. She is leaving for reasons that I have kept secret, but this will be her last time on Fanfiction, so I just wanted to make this really special. So how to catch a moonbeam, thank you for your support and being the best friend that you needed to be. :)**

* * *

**Musical Touch**

A girl sitting next to me took out a cello. Suddenly, a burst of music comes through my ears when she took it out. She smiled and plays the instrument professionally, while I just stand in awe. "Can you see me?" She nods and closes her eyes. "Thank you, but I must be going now." She clutched my hand and frowns. "You want me to stay?" She nods once more. "I will."

And from that day, I always came into my room, and listened to her.

But one day, she wasn't there. "Where are you? Clara? Clara?" I ask, worry in my voice. She isn't there, and I worry. I see a note attached.

_I'm sorry Missy. I can't be with you anymore, so from now on, just remember. xoxo Clara_

"No!" I yell. But I see a cello, and Clara is playing it. I'm crying loudly, yet no one can hear me. She walks up to me and hugs me softly. I hug her back, until I realize I'm not hugging anyone at all. Just plain air. _"Synesthesia.." _I hear a whisper. _"Treat it nicely."_ The voice is gone now, and I am left sitting. But then I smile.

"Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and you'll be walking on air.." I whisper. "I will, Clara. I will."

* * *

**Clara, I just wanted to say that you're the best friend I have ever had. It will be really hard without you, so this chapter is dedicated to you. But stay colorful for me, okay? :)**

**Next chapter: Broadway Beauty: Introducing Kayla!**


	2. broadway beauty: introducing kayla!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for a collection of beautiful girls! Next we have our Broadway beauty: Kayla! Here we can see a side of her that has never been revealed to us before. The spunky side, the sassy side, and her sentimental side. Here comes the Broadway beauty: Kayla!**

**To indie misery: You can call me Missy if you want, any name is fine by me! She is? Thank you for telling me that, and it will be wonderful to become friends with you :D.**

**Theme song: Swagger by Plush. (if you know me well, I love the Dance Moms songs.)**

* * *

A girl with wavy copper locks looks out of her bedroom window. She only sees rain and nothing else, until a girl with jet black hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes walks to her side. "What's wrong, Kayla?" The younger girl asked. "I really, really, want to be on Broadway. More than anything." She closed her eyes as if she were wishing for something. "Well, I can change that." Missy, the younger one, tied a light pink blindfold around the girl's eyes, making Kayla wonder what was going on.

In a matter of seconds, she was in a cream colored ruffled dress, dark cream boots, and sported white gloves. She wore a tiny white top hat with a white netted veil that sat atop her curled hair. "What is this?" A flash of camera lights and people running to her side was all Kayla could see. "Kayla, darling! I didn't see you there!" A girl that looked just like Missy chuckled. She wore a satin light pink knee-length dress, white tights, and black mary janes. Her hair was pulled in a side ponytail, a white lace bow holding a mountain of corkscrew curls.

"Missy?!" Kayla shrieked, fanning the paparazzi away. "The one and only!" She laughed. "Who, what, when, where, and why?!" Her eyes widened. "You said you wanted to be on Broadway. You got your wish!" She giggled. "I'm on Broadway!" Kayla gasped.

"Kayla! You're on in five!" A lady in black clothing and her hair cut in a chin bob style said. "Oh, and would you like anything to drink, eat, or read?" She stopped and asked. "Um, no, I'm perfectly fine." She held her purse and breathed.

"Okay then." The assistant walked away. "Well, Kayla, you're a Broadway beauty now! Wait, you need a stage name!" Missy tapped her chin in thought. "I got it! Broadway Beauty!" Kayla thought for a minute and smiled. "Perfect."

-Stage-

Kayla walked on stage in a glittery flowing middle knee-length dress, and white heels. Her hair was in a side ponytail with a glittery tiara headpiece attached. Everyone screamed her name, while girls and boys cried, and held their hands up.

The song came on and Kayla smiled and sang.

_"Walk the walk, move your hips_  
_You can talk without your lips_  
_Movie star, head to toe_  
_Tap your shoes, it's time to go (go, go, go, go)_

Kayla twirled and laughed.

_Steal the show and show 'em you're the beauty queen_  
_Get your name on the walk of fame_  
_You're the one everybody wants to meet_  
_Have some fun moving to the beat_

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_  
_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_  
_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_  
_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_

_Strut on the catwalk(4x)_

_Makeup, lights, action_

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_  
_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_  
_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat_  
_Get your swagger on_  
_And move it to the beat(5x)_

_One, two, one, two, three_  
_Get your swagger on."_

"Kayla! Kayla!" Everyone cheered her name. "Good night everyone! Stay beautiful!" She waved and walked behind the curtain, sighing. "You did great, Kayla!" Missy clapped. "I saw you, too. You were wonderful!" She nodded. _"This is the life for me. I know it."_ Kayla thought and smiled.

Yes. She was truly a Broadway Beauty.

* * *

**Well, that's our Broadway Beauty! Go Kayla! The song was hard for me to choose, but I thought that this would be a perfect match for her, so I hope you like this Kayla! :D  
**

**Next Chapter: Reach for the stars, Joy! **


End file.
